Goin' Down the Road (1)
Goin' Down the Road (1) is the twenty-first episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on February 7, 2005 on CTV Television and on August 19, 2005 on The N. Summary Kevin Smith takes over Degrassi Community School to shoot his new movie, Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! and hired Craig to write some music. Things finally seem to be coming together for Craig - that is until Ashley decides to tell him that she's moving to England without him. Meanwhile, Caitlin doubts her relationship with Joey. This would probably not be a good time for her to be spending so much time with Kevin Smith. Main Plot Kevin Smith takes over Degrassi to shoot his new movie Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! He hires Craig to write some music. Things finally seem to be coming together for Craig... that is until Ashley decides to tell him that she's moving to England without him. Sub Plot Caitlin doubts her relationship with Joey. This would probably not be a good time for her to be spending so much time with Kevin Smith. Trivia= *The official Degrassi YouTube channel has this episode listed as Goin' Down the Road (aka All Cried Out, Pt.1). *This was the final time that Craig and Ashley had any on screen interaction until the Season 7 episode Bust a Move (2), although they shared a scene in the Season 5 finale High Fidelity (2) and Season 6 episode What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1). *Former Degrassi teacher Mr. Walfish from Degrassi High is referenced during Alanis Morisette's scene in the movie. |-| Gallery= goin-down-the-road-2.jpg goin-down-the-road-3.jpg goin-down-the-road-4.jpg goin-down-the-road-1.jpg File:421 002 1j7b.jpg File:421 004 nl8h.jpg File:421 005 dg42.jpg Ashley4.PNG AshleyCraig.PNG AshleyCraig1.PNG AshleyCraig2.PNG AshleyCraig3.PNG AshleyCraig4.PNG Caitlin1.PNG Caitlin2.PNG CaitlinJohn.PNG Craig1.PNG Craig2.PNG CraigCaitlin.PNG DudeEllieJohn.PNG EllieDudePaige.PNG Joey1.PNG John.PNG Tumblr lud4ffkP491qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lud49eWCx91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lud4888lzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lud4e44cFv1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lud4a2r5of1qc1tpr.jpg 5638813479 27ce6d472e.jpg Screenshot (278).png Screenshot (279).png Screenshot (280).png Screenshot (281).png Screenshot (282).png Screenshot (283).png gdtr0070.jpg gdtr0071.jpg gdtr0072.JPG gdtr0073.JPG gdtr0076.JPG gdtr0081.JPG gdtr0082.JPG gdtr0083.JPG gdtr0105.JPG gdtr0109.jpg Mewes4.jpg Tumblr lud4f4NHIG1qc1tpr.jpg gdtr0000.JPG gdtr0001.JPG gdtr0002.jpg gdtr0011.jpg gdtr0022.jpg gdtr0026.JPG gdtr0025.JPG gdtr0029.jpg gdtr0027.JPG gdtr0034.JPG gdtr0032.JPG gdtr0024.JPG gdtr0046.JPG gdtr0047.jpg gdtr0048.JPG gdtr0045.JPG gdtr0049.JPG gdtr0050.JPG gdtr0051.JPG gdtr0059.JPG gdtr0060.JPG gdtr0090.JPG gdtr0091.JPG gdtr0092.JPG gdtr0094.jpg gdtr0096.JPG gdtr0112.JPG gdtr0113.JPG gdtr0116.jpg gdtr0117.JPG gdtr0118.JPG gdtr0127.JPG gdtr0130.JPG gdtr0131.JPG gdtr0132.JPG gdtr0138.JPG gdtr0141.JPG gdtr0142.JPG gdtr0143.jpg gdtr0145.JPG gdtr0149.jpg gdtr0161.JPG gdtr0164.jpg gdtr0163.JPG gdtr0159.JPG gdtr0160.jpg gdtr0183.jpg gdtr0184.JPG gdtr0185.JPG gdtr0186.JPG gdtr0187.jpg gdtr0188.JPG gdtr0190.JPG gdtr0043.JPG gdtr0080.JPG gdtr0170.JPG gdtr0171.JPG Tumblr lud48mnIEr1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Billy Khouri as Tomas *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Jason Mewes as himself *Alanis Morissette as herself *Kevin Smith as himself Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *'Paige' (while in character): Listen, girlfiend. You and your so post-pubescent, he makes the Backstreet Boys look relevant boyfriend can kiss my yoga-toned ass. *'Craig': (to Caitlin) So you don't think me going to England is the worst idea since whatever my last idea was? *'Jimmy': Hey, you can't throw fries at a kid in a wheelchair. |-| Featured Music= *''"Blue Horizon"'' by Clearfield *''"Novocaine"'' by Chisai Jackson |-| Links= *Watch Goin' Down the Road (1) on YouTube *Watch Goin' Down the Road (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finale Category:Season 4 Episodes